


听说国王陛下卡在狗洞里了

by Toodles_L



Series: 铁虫的鼓掌交响乐 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 公爵铁x国王虫 年上壁尻play ooc先上车后补票





	听说国王陛下卡在狗洞里了

****

 “呃...那个，有人吗？我被卡住了！谁能来拉我一把啊！！”王宫花园的一个角落里传来小国王Peter·Parker的喊叫声。

 

   说来也很可爱，Peter不像其他的国王一样逃出王宫是为了躲避联姻或是公文，因为他有一位相敬如宾的伴侣会帮他处理公务—Tony·Stark，斯塔克公爵，他曾经的老师，比他年长了十二三岁，是他从青春期开始就暗恋着的男人。只不过就算他们已经结婚两三年了，但是还是没有一个人表明心意。

 

   是的，没有一个人。因为斯塔克公爵也和国王一样默默地爱慕着他的伴侣但是碍于身份年龄各种考虑没有开口。

 

   似乎有些扯远了，我们原来在说什么来着？哦，对了，原因。Peter这次会卡在洞里是因为想吃城堡外街角的酸黄瓜三明治——他的最爱。但是Tony不允许他多吃，不过鉴于这几天Tony不在，Peter也放开了胆子，准备自己偷偷溜出去。可谁料他竟然被卡住了。

 

   可能是最近吃的太多了吧。Peter砸吧砸吧嘴——他此刻只有双手和腰部以上是在城堡外面的，他腰部以下的部位（比如翘臀和双腿）还在城堡里，他的双脚结结实实地踩在地上——伸手去够地上的野花，但是由于这个洞的位置很奇妙，离地面有一段距离，他就算伸长了手也够不到。

 

   “有～人～吗～Peter·Parker被卡在洞里啦！！出不来啊！！”Peter扯着嗓子大喊，希望路过的巡逻队伍能够解救他一下。

 

   “哦，这儿有个蚂蚁窝！”Peter像是发现新大陆一样，他扯了一根杂草逗弄着小蚂蚁们——反正也没有人听见他的呼救。

 

   “嘿，我跟你们说，街角那家的酸黄瓜三明治真的很好吃！你们有空...嗯？哦，你们是蚂蚁吃不了三明治！不过没关系，等我下次吃完回来会给你们带一片酸黄瓜尝尝的......我真的觉得最近我胖了不少，一定是因为厨房的菜太好吃，我不知不觉都胖了....不然也不至于卡在这儿是吧？兄弟们？......哎，你们说Tony什么时候才能回来啊，他都走了...我算算，四天了！我倒还真的有点想他了，希望他早点回来....啊，不对，先等我从这里出来去吃一次三明治后他再回来吧.....还有哦，我总觉得....等等，好像有人过来了！”Peter听见身后传来脚步声，他连忙大声呼救，“嘿！朋友！帮个忙行吗！我被卡住了！动...动不了....哎哟，我好像还把腰扭了....”

 

   脚步声越来越近了，Peter满心期待着来人把自己从洞里像拔萝卜一样拔出来。来人把手放上了Peter的腰，掐着他的腰往后抽了抽，但是Parker牌小萝卜纹丝不动。

 

   “用点劲儿，兄弟，加油！”Peter挥舞着来人并看不见的拳头给他加油打气，希望第二次拔萝卜能将他拔出去一点，毕竟堂堂一个国王卡在洞里快一个下午也是够够的了。

  

   来人穿着考究的长袍和做工精良的高筒靴，他镶着宝石的手杖被他放在地上，上面有浮夸富贵的花纹和T·S。本应该在邻国进行友好交流的Tony·Stark公爵现在就在Peter的身后，握着他的腰，表情阴晴不定。

 

   这孩子现在卡在墙里，屁股就这样翘着，双腿微微弯曲地站在地上，在看不见自己的情况下热情地加油鼓劲让自己帮他拔出来。太可爱了，太诱人了。

 

    上还是不上，it’s a deep question.

 

    当然，也没有那么～deep。

 

    Tony撩起Peter的外套，将绣着精致刺绣的丝绸长袍一并掀起，搭在他的腰上；双手滑到他的身前解开他的腰带，脱下他的裤子。

 

    “等等！你在干什么！！为什么要脱衣服！！不不不，住手！停下！”Peter发现事情并没有像自己预想的那样发展，他挣扎扭动起来，加大了Tony扒他裤子的难度。

 

    “嘘，别叫，不然把人引来就不好了，小陛下。”Tony用手帕捂住自己的嘴，尽量让自己的声音听起来和平常不一样。他拍了Peter的臀，柔软有弹性的手感让他欲罢不能。

 

   Peter咬着嘴唇，脸颊涨得通红：他不想被一个陌生人这样羞辱但是他也不想被人看到。

 

   “你...你把我拉出去，我就既往不咎了...”Peter小声地提了条件，身后的Tony停下了打他屁股的手。

 

以为谈判有希望的Peter继续诱惑Tony，“你看，你知道我是谁，你也知道这么对我的后果吧？你逃不掉的，毕竟你不能指望我卡在这儿一辈子是不是？就算今天我不会被发现，但是明天呢？后天呢？那我们考虑最危险的情况，他们谁都没有发现我，谁都没有找到我，但是！只要等Tony回来，他一定能找到我的，到时候你就跑不掉了，而且Tony知道后会更严肃地处理你！所以呀，你趁现在赶紧放了我….不是，把我的裤子拉上去，假装什么都没有发生过，去找几个侍卫把我拉出去，我就既往不咎，怎么样？”

 

“不怎么样，陛下。”Tony的手伸进Peter的上衣里，他的声音在受怕的遮掩下模糊不清，“而且您又怎么能确定你一定会忍心杀了我呢？”Tony的手握住Peter的腰侧，摩挲着他光滑的皮肤。

 

“住手！把手从我衣服拿出去！”

 

“好，我拿出去，小陛下。”Tony把手拿出Peter的衣服转而伸进了他的裤子，双手揉搓着他的的臀瓣和身前的分身，“嘘，保持安静，陛下也不想被人发现自己这个样子吧？”

 

斯塔克公爵的手熟练又富有技巧地挑逗着年轻的Parker国王，很快国王的分身就硬了起来，前端也吐出了前液。尽管身体诚实地反映着Peter此刻的愉悦但他还是咬紧了嘴唇不让自己因为这个陌生男人的挑逗而发出呻吟。他不得不承认这个男人很有技巧，知道怎样让他舒服，知道怎样会让他克制不住地想要呻吟，但这也太羞耻了！

 

Tony没有着急，他仍然揉搓着Peter胯下的两颗小球，手掌包裹着它们，温热的掌心将温度传递到Peter身上；他的手指握着Peter的分身，常年研究武器拼装机械的双手有一层薄薄的茧子，和Peter分身上的皮肤接触时总能带给少年国王不一样的刺激；他的手指摸过Peter此刻敏感的龟头，蘸着少年吐出的液体将它抹在整根性器上，他能感受到Peter的海绵体在不断地膨胀充血，他突突突跳着的血管打在Tony的手心，热烈真诚地告诉Tony他的身体有多欢迎，有多喜欢他的触碰。

 

Peter咬着他的嘴唇，本来红润的双唇现在被他咬得泛白；他的双手紧握成拳，控制着自己身体想要随着身后男人的抚摸而一起摆动腰肢的冲动；身后的刺激越来越强烈，Peter无助地发现自己就要在这个男人手中释放了，他闭上眼睛等着那羞耻的一刻来临。但是没有。Tony松开了手，在Peter就要将一股液体射在城堡的石墙上的时候。

 

Tony见怀里的小少年松了一口气，以为自己被放过了。他笑着摇了摇头，用自己的行动打断了Peter没有说完的话。

 

“到此为止…..你在干什么！那是什么东西！！”Peter只觉得一股液体滴在了自己的臀上，有点黏黏的，男人用手指蘸着这不明的液体在他的穴口打转。

 

“哦，我捏碎了几颗浆果，毕竟这么干涩的后穴我也进不去不是吗？会弄疼你的，小陛下。”Tony仔细地把浆果里流出来的汁液涂在Peter的后穴，野外条件有限，而且他也没有想到会在这儿和Peter来一发，润滑剂也没带。

 

Peter皱了皱眉，这个声音和”小陛下”这个称呼让他感到很熟悉，但是他的思考很快就被疼痛打断了----他的后穴被塞进了一根手指。

 

“疼疼疼！！拿出去！”Peter拼命挣扎，扭着腰，眼眶也因为疼痛泛红：太疼了吧！

 

Tony放慢了抽插的频率，见Peter还是喊疼没有办法只能先退出来，弯下腰耐心地用舌头先在少年后穴周围打圈。

 

甜甜的浆果汁液被Tony卷入口中，他用舌尖舔了舔Peter的肠壁，尽可能地湿润少年的甬道以便能容纳自己的手指和之后的性器。

 

Peter恨不得掐死自己好让自己脱离现在尴尬的境地----他刚刚因为身后男人的抚慰竟然哼了一声！而且还被男人听见了，他轻笑了一声问Peter是不是很舒服！怎么可能？当然一点也不……其实还不错，如果他是Tony就更好了，Peter撅了噘嘴。

 

Tony的舌头在Peter的后穴口来回扫动，他的双手捏着少年的臀瓣将两块软肉捏成各种形状，白嫩的皮肤上都是Tony留下的红艳艳的掌印；穴口被Tony舔得亮晶晶的，粉嫩的甬道也流出了肠液，Tony忍不住在Peter的臀上咬了一口留下一圈牙印和Peter吃痛的大叫。

 

“啊！你等着！……等我出去一定要找你算账！把你挂在城墙上展示三天三夜！还要游街示众！！”Peter气到捶墙，但是除了把自己的拳头捶红之外并没有其他收获。

 

“那我等着您来抓我了，小陛下。”Tony毫不在意地笑了笑，往他的后穴里伸进了一根手指开始抠挖扩张，温暖的甬道紧紧地裹着他的手指，Tony手指的每个动作都会刺激到Peter；Peter慢慢地控制不住自己的呻吟了，他越发紧地咬着自己的嘴唇，有些地方已经破了开始渗血；他蹦出短暂的几声“嗯”和“啊”，极大地刺激了Tony，他塞进了第二根和第三根手指，不断地轻笑问Peter舒不舒服。

 

“喜欢吗，小陛下？”

 

“两根手指了，待会我还得再加一根，毕竟我的尺寸可不止两根手指…..呵，你会感受到的，别害怕，宝贝。”

 

“我可以进来了吗，小陛下？我快忍不住了，你应该感受一下，”Tony用自己还困在裤子里的性器磨蹭着Peter的臀缝，“感受到了吗？我想进去了。”

 

Tony掏出了自己梆硬的鸟儿，扶着它慢慢塞进了Peter经过足够扩张的后穴，等Tony完全进去后，他捏了捏Peter的臀。

 

“your ass is awesome，kid……”Tony轻叹了一口气，他的话语微不可闻。

 

Peter的后穴周围因为Tony性器的塞入而泛红，同样他的眼眶和脸颊也是。身后的男人开始抽动，Peter的后穴被不断摩擦拉扯，他没有感到快感反而有些疼痛----谁说做爱是件很舒服的事？我怎么不觉得呢？

 

 “住手！停下！我以国王的身份命令你.....”

 

 “呵，”Tony笑了一声，弯腰凑到Peter身后，尽可能让他听清自己的话，“你想怎样？继续大喊大叫让所有人都过来看到我的阴茎在你的小穴里进进出出？让他们都知道你出轨了，让Tony·Stark知道他的伴侣被别人上了？如果这是国王陛下您想要的，那么，就随便喊叫去吧。”

 

Peter哑口无言，他这二十多年还是第一次被人欺负成这样，被一个陌生男人夺走了他的第一次，而他没有任何办法能阻止他的强取豪夺----因为他被卡在洞里了，动弹不得，任人宰割。

 

Tony握住Peter纤细的腰，慢慢地抽插起来，粉红色的穴肉和淡黄色的浆果汁液随着每次的抽插被带出来，这场性爱混合着甜蜜的浆果甜蜜的芳香；Tony硕大的龟头一次次地擦过Peter的腺体，Peter从最开始的克制呻吟到后来慢慢地喊出了声，他小声地叫着Tony的名字，带着欲望，带着委屈，带着哭腔；Peter咬着自己右手的食指，他眯着眼睛装作自己正被Tony操干，自欺欺人地告诉自己Tony就在自己身后大力地进出自己的身体，而他喜欢这样的操干，他的性器颤巍巍地吐出液体，他的身体仿佛被灼烧一般，想要扯掉自己身上那些繁琐的服饰。

 

Tony的性器被Peter的后穴绞得很紧，他一边顶弄着Peter一边撸动着他的分身----用他那块有着复杂刺绣的手帕；金银丝线勾成的荆棘花纹蹭红了Peter薄薄的皮肤，激发了他的欲望，他掉进了深渊，理智离他远去，每一声呻吟越来越大胆，每一句Tony越来越动情。

 

“Tony……Tony……嗯，快一点，再快一点……”

 

“啊，下面一点，嗯，对，就是这里……”

 

“嗯啊，别…..别顶那里…..唔…..别，别碰……”Peter的手无意识地抓着什么，手指随着身后的刺激蜷缩着；他含着自己的手指，舌尖舔弄着，嘴角拉出了银线，呻吟再也封印不住了。

 

“Tony…..快点…..对，啊，啊，Tony，我要到了…..”

 

“不着急，小陛下。”Tony掐了掐Peter的臀肉，加快了手中撸动他性器的频率，挺腰在后面进出，有目的性地戳刺少年的腺体，不一会啊，Peter就喊自己的名字高潮了，一股液体射在了Tony的手帕里。释放完的少年格外疲惫，他甚至没有力气再跟身后的男人抗争，他垂着手指无意识地哼哼了几声，直到Tony将精液射到他的体内。

 

“不，你不可以….”

 

“非常抱歉，我可以。”Tony拔出自己的性器，用还算干净的部分手帕擦了擦，接着把那块包着Peter精液的手帕塞进了他的后穴，特意把有刺绣的一面朝外。

 

Peter稍后就会知道他的用意的。

 

贴心地帮Peter穿好裤子，Tony带着自己的手杖离开了花园，只留下一只筋疲力尽没有多余力气喊叫的小陛下。

 

 

过了大约半个小时，Ned领着一堆侍卫踏踏踏地赶了过来，将Peter从洞里拽出来。

 

“天哪，Peter你是怎么做到把自己卡在这个洞里的？你知不知道我们找了你好久？”Ned拍了拍Peter的肩膀，“对了，斯塔克公爵回来了，他发现你不在…..嗯，你待会见他的时候小心一点。”

 

Peter听见Ned的话双腿一软，“什么？Tony….回来了？他不是还没回来吗？”

 

“刚刚回来的，一回来就问你在哪…..然后就发现你不见了…..命令我们搜查整个花园和城堡....”Ned扶着Peter走在最前面。

 

Peter别扭地迈着步子，后穴里手帕上的刺绣磨蹭着他的腺体，每走一步都是刺激。

 

Ned表情凝重地看了看Peter，“你怎么了？走路怎么歪歪扭扭的？”

 

“我…屁股抽筋了，先回寝宫，晚上再去找Tony，你帮我和他说一声啊。”Peter说完就想抄近道回到寝宫去清理一下自己，但是被Ned一把扛起。

 

“不行，斯塔克公爵说了不管什么理由你都不能逃走….对不住了，兄弟！”Ned指挥着身后的侍卫扛起Peter往Tony的寝宫跑去。

 

 

 

  “听说你屁股抽筋了。”Tony坐在椅子上看着走得歪歪扭扭连椅子都不敢坐的Peter，心里反省是不是自己这这次做得太狠了，怎么说也是Peter的第一次，自己该温柔一点吧？“上床，我帮你上药。”Tony的语气不容Peter拒绝。

 

  “不不不....我还是自己.....诶诶诶诶，Tony你放我下来！”

 

  “别乱动！”Tony打了Peter屁股一下，疼得少年龇牙咧嘴手舞足蹈。

 

   Tony做事麻利，刚把Peter放到床上就扒下了他的裤子，看见了布满掌印和牙印的屁股，后穴里还塞着自己的手帕，一副刚刚经历了粗暴性爱的样子。他叹了口气，转身去拿药。

 

  不知道前因后果的Peter只猜测Tony看见了自己那副狼狈淫荡的样子后对自己失望至极想要离婚，他趴在枕头里无声地哭了起来。

 

   于是公爵大人回来的时候就看见了一只哭得一抽一抽肩膀一耸一耸的小国王，他见Tony回来慌忙抱住他着急地向他解释这一切不是他想的那样。

 

   “不是你想的那样，Tony....我不知道他是谁....我当时卡住了没法动，他就过来了.....”

 

    “嗯。”Tony轻轻应了一声，挖出药膏仔细地给Peter上药，他看着Peter慌乱手足无措的样子不忍心逗他，于是抽出了手帕摊在他面前，“你看看这块手帕，右下角。”

 

    Peter红着脸看了看右下角，不可置信地瞪大了眼睛再看了看，“这是...这是.....”他指着右下角那个绣着“T·S”字样的地方看着Tony。

 

    “是我，Peter，所以你不用担心。”Tony看到小孩急剧变化的脸色忙不迭开口，“我听说你前几天晚上做梦一直喊着我的名字，说你想我，一个没忍住就先赶回来了；回来路过花园的时候又看到你翘着屁股被卡在里面....一个没忍住就.....抱歉，我应该先告白的是不是？”他有些紧张地咬着嘴唇揉着Peter的头，“那我现在先上车后补票可以吗？”

 

    “哼，票价很贵的。”

 

    “那我卖身抵债好不好？”

 

    “.....那好吧，谁让我喜欢你呢。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    


End file.
